1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna control systems applied in wireless routers, and particularly to an antenna control system and method applied in a wireless router.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless routers can communicate with a number of terminal devices. Wireless routers can employ a number of antennas to enhance communication efficiency. However, if a terminal device is close to the wireless router, it would be a waste of resources to turn on all the antennas.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an antenna control system and method to power a necessary number of antennas.